Confessions of A Broken Heart
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Not every ending is a fairy tale.


**Confessions of A Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: Safe as a seatbelt. **

**Summary: Not every ending is a fairy tale. **

**A/N:** **Skipped my homework, which is really boring, btw. (as if you didn't know)** **Gil and Cath are just a bit more interesting.

* * *

**

"Catherine, wait!" Gil caught up with the angry strawberry blonde in the parking lot. As she walked down the halls, her heels clicked, telling everyone to get out of the way. Confusion stirred in the whole lab when they sat Gil on her trial.

"What?" she asked turning around. Her face was heated, her emotions boiling.

"Talk to me, why are you so mad," he asked gently.

"Oh, now you want to talk Gil?"

"That's what friends do."

"Friends? We haven't said two words to each other in a week and now you expect me to spill my heart out?" she replied angrily.

"I don't want you to spill your heart out. I just want to know what's wrong. What's going on Cath?"

"I thought I knew what was going on too, boy was I wrong."

"What?" Gil looked at her still confused. Usually being the smartest man in the room, he felt like the dumbest.

"You and Sara Gil. The least you could have done was tell you _friend_," she replied using her fingers as quotes when she said friend.

"I consider Warrick, Nick and Greg my friends too and I didn't tell them."

"I think our relationship was a bit closer." Gil studied her. She was truly hurt and she was right. He should have told her about he and Sara.

"I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you," he said quietly. He stopped himself from lying and blaming it all on Sara.

"When Gil? After the wedding? After your first born?"

"I'm sorry I didn't make a public announcement. I _was_ going o tell you."

"You _didn't_ tell me Gil." She took a step closer to him, "Do you know how much it hurts to know that you're keeping things away from me? We're supposed to best friends. I came to you for everything and I thought that you trusted me enough to do the same."

"I do trust you. I said was going to tell you. I just had to find the right time."

"Yeah, in front of the whole damn lab. Perfect time Gil," she said sarcastically.

"I don't get it," he narrowed his eyes in a way of showing he didn't fully understand, "I finally take your advice– get a personal life, pull my head out of the microscope, take a chance– and I get this. Of all people I thought you'd be happy for me. Instead you're acting like a child." He moved closer to her and touched her arm. "Tell me why you're so angry with me?"

Catherine looked into his eyes. She debated with herself on weather or not to tell him and calculated the formula that only came out as disaster.

"Because I wanted it to be me," she said in a barley audible volume," I wanted to be the one standing there when you did take your head out of the microscope. I wanted you to take a chance with me. Gil, _I_ wanted to be your personal life." Her voice became shaky and her eyes watered.

Gil stepped back, flabbergasted. He added everything together, not believing what the sum was: Catherine Willows, this beautiful angel God had sent to earth to tease him with, wanted to be his personal life.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think that I'd have to work that hard for someone to see that I loved them. I thought you'd get it, you'd understand and know."

"You… you love me?"

A tear quickly rolled down her face, "Confessions of a broken heart." She wiped the tear away and sniffed.

Gil studied her. Her eyes, her lips, her nose… He wanted to shower her with kisses telling her that he was in love with her too for all these years. He wanted to fix her broken heart. She wasn't just his personal life; she was his life.

Her touched her arm again, "What if I told you I felt the same way? What if I said that… I loved you too."

Catherine's face softened, but hardened again as she closed her eyes to keep the tears back.

"I'd tell you to shut-up because it's too late."

"It's never too late for love." Catherine starred at him. She moved her arm, releasing it from his grip. She froze when he leaned closer to her until he closed the small gap between their bodies and their lips.

His lips tingled. This was a long awaited kiss, long awaited moment. He placed his hands softly on her cheeks, running his tongue over her lips. She granted him entry and he moaned when his tongue made contact with hers. She rested her hands on his wrist.

She pulled away turning so that he would drop his hands from her face.

"Cath," he lifted her chin gently, "Look at me. I've loved you for a long time. I never could find the way or the time to tell you. It's not too late."

"Yes it is Gil! You have Sara. There are so many things in both of our lives that have changed. We don't know each other anymore." A strike of lightning lit the sky, and rain began to fall. "Just stop before something stupid happens," she said before going to her truck.

"So that's it?" It was Gil who called out this time. "We open ourselves up to each other and just leave?" He knew he couldn't take it. Watching her in the labs knowing she was in love with him, knowing his dream was right there, but he couldn't have it.

"This isn't some fairy tale you read or heard of. There's no quirky line and a magical ending." Her hair was almost drenched. Her hand rested on the door. "There's just reality." She opened the door and climbed in leaving Gil standing in the rain.

Her hair dripped onto her clothes and the chair. She lay her head back and burst into tears. She just gave up one of the things she wanted most in life- someone who really loved her, more specifically, Gil Grissom.

She knew it wouldn't work out the way she or anyone wanted it to. He had Sara, a new life and a chance at love. She couldn't interrupt that after he watched her with guy after guy. In the end someone would get hurt, so she spared everyone the pain. Even after she confessed her heart was still broken. A million pieces.

He stood watching the still truck. Instead of being a man, he was a coward and stood there, getting soaked. He wanted nothing more than for her to climb out of the truck and say she made a mistake, but she didn't. He didn't move as the car started.

"_Sometime the best thing to do is nothing at all… letting go."_

"_Yeah- it's also the hardest. Especially when you care so much."

* * *

_

**A/N: How was it? How was it? Press the button reading: review, and tell me!**


End file.
